


Splashing Through Puddles

by hanorganaas



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Community: dailyfics, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-12
Updated: 2013-02-12
Packaged: 2017-11-29 00:55:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/680847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanorganaas/pseuds/hanorganaas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eponine always loved the rain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Splashing Through Puddles

Eponine always loved the rain. The sound it made as it hit the ground. The way it felt when it touched her skin . Most of all she loved the puddles that often resulted from heavy rain falling from the sky. 

As a child she found them to be he ultimate plaything. She would run through at a high speed and see how high the water would jump. Then she would look at her reflection and see it ripple in the water.

Things have changed. She grew up and instead of living a life of comfort she now lives in a life of shambles. She is cold and starving and the rain that falls on her skin burns like fire. As she walks the streets she finds a puddle. For old times sake she simply dips her foot into the shallow water.

The image breaks into a thousand pieces and it's only a reflection of how she feels inside...broken.


End file.
